Blu in the colossus's shadow
by Alex The Owl
Summary: Blu wants to complete Dormin's quest to make a wish that will make his life better. Rated T for some action moments
1. Prologue

Hey, guys! It's Alex the Owl! Look, I know that I say that I will not write stories about Rio anymore, but I can't stop myself from thinking about it. So here's the deal; I'm gonna try one last time to make a Rio story, if you don't like it, I will give up Rio once and for all. This one will be a crossover between Rio and Shadow of the Colossus. Here we go!

Blu's mind: (Why? Why my life have to be so pathetic? That's unfair; each time that I try to be the good guy, I'm always mistreated, misunderstood and criticized. Why everybody hates me, why? It all begins when we traveled to Amazon. We have been reunited with the spix macaw tribe. With Jewel's family, but not mine, unfortunately. My wife was happy to be with her father, Eduardo, who was a true racist idiot, auntie, Mimi, who was the only good person in their family, and her childhood friend, Roberto, who was the most loved and seductive bird in the tribe. On another hand, my kids were happier there than they were ever in or close to the city of Rio de Janeiro. However, everything wasn't the same for me; the fact that I've been with humans for fifteen years didn't had a good impact on the anti-humans tribe. Eduardo hated me because he didn't liked a nerd bird like me be with his daughter. Also, I was jealous of Roberto because he was so loveable that he was always making me passing for a looser. Finally, all finished to worst because of this stupid match at the pit of doom. The leader of the scarlet macaw, Felipe, send the battle because I accidentally went in his territory and took a Brazilian coconut, and hit him with a twig too *LOL*. During the football match, or war like they called it, Roberto was stealing the show like always. However, when it was my time to play and I thought I was gonna make the team win, I accidentally scored into our own net and made the team lost. Everybody was angry against me and threw all the imaginable insults at me. When Jewel flew to me and asked me if I was okay, I've completely lost it and exploded all the rage inside of me. I told her that I was all but alright. That her so called perfect tribe as well as her stupid father were just a bunch of stupid racists idiots who hates me for no reasons. I then told her that everything was perfect until we came to the Amazon. It was then that Jewel lost her temper too. She told me that she just wanted to be with her species, her family and show the kids how it is in the jungle, but the problem was that I'm more human than bird. She said that I was showing the kids how to be humans. She finally said that I was just a stupid pet. Once she finished her sentence, she putted her two wings on her beak realizing what she just said. She told me that she was sorry, but my anger was over helming me so I didn't pay attention and just broke more rage. I told her that I'll just leave, I'm gonna go back with Linda and Tulio at Rio to told them that we broke up and that I will find another mate with who I will have other kids and forget that she existed. Everybody was shocked to hear that. Right at the moment I was gonna fly off, Jewel tried to retain me, but I've been faster than her, without wanting to brag. As I was flying away from the pit of doom, I heard Jewel and even my kids crying for me to come back. I swear, their cries and begs went from my ears to my heart. But I just ignored them and flew away from the pit of doom and the Amazon leaving all my family behind.)

Blu's mind: (Two days after, I've spend a night to Reidak's hollow (reference to my friend author), a yellow macaw who has welcomed me for the night. While we were eating in his hollow, he told me of a legend; a few days away from here are sacred lands called "Forbidden Island" where there is almost no life. In this island is a temple called the "Shrine of Worship" where a soul known as "Dormin" lives. Reidak also told me that this last one can fulfill a wish if you complete some quest. Wanting to be sure, I've asked to Reidak where the Forbidden Island is located. He answered me that it was three flying days from here to the south. So, without losing any time, I've flew from his hollow toward the Forbidden Island in hope that Dormin would accept to fulfill my wish which is forgetting my family, become a better bird like Roberto or something like that. So, for three days, I've been flying over and over toward Forbidden Island only eating fruits and occasionally bugs on the way. This is where my story begun.)

After three long days of travelling, the sun was slowly rising in the blue sky. Blu was sleeping in a nest on tree branch in a ravine of rock (the same one in Shadow of the Colossus's intro). Suddenly, as the sun was hitting his face, he slowly opened his eyes and went back on his feet before yawning and stretching.

Then, he turned his attention to the road that he was following since three days now.

Without losing another second, he flew back in the air to make his feathers touching the breeze and went back on his way to the Forbidden Island.

A few hours later, he was getting close to a greenish area with two stones pillars with a little crack which was looking like an opening.

Blu's mind: (I hope my efforts haven't been vain!)

Okay guys, it will be all for this chapter. Don't worry; the action will begin in the next chapter. Also, I would like to benefit of this short chapter to give you my point of view on Ricardo the Black Hawk and Jeff117 who seems to be great Rio authors to you; look, I don't hate them, I've learn a lot from those two and they are great Rio writers, but they are not good guys. Just my opinion =)


	2. Encounter & first battle

Chapter 1 encounter &amp; first battle

As Blu was flying above the green field, the sky was covered by clouds and a little rain was falling on Blu wetting all his feathers, but he didn't care. Honestly, it was like taking a shower for him.

Suddenly, the rain stopped and Blu landed in front of the opening between the two pillars.

Then, after hesitating in silence for a few seconds, Blu finally walked in the pillars opening.

Once he arrived at the exit of the pillars, he putted a wing in his face as he was blinded by the sunlight.

Once his view was back, he opened his brown eyes shocked by the show right in front of him.

He was standing on the tip of a giant bridge hanged by pillars which were hanging the bridge several meters above the ground.

Under him, the ground was nothing but sand and occasionally rocks. A little far away from where he was, there were giant rocks with trees on them.

Finally, he could see that the bridge on which he was standing was leading to a kind of temple which must be the "Shrine of Worship".

Impressed by the beauty of his surrounding, Blu stayed in silence there his brown eyes fixed on the landscape before finally choosing to walk on the bridge.

All the time he was travelling through the bridge, Blu couldn't resist the urge to watch his surroundings. It was more beautiful than Rio or the Amazon or even the two combined.

He was so high that he could feel the sky right above his head like if he could touch it.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity but was in fact an half-hour, Blu arrived at the other end of the bridge in front of temple.

He then noticed a few eagles flying around some trees higher on the shrine.

In front of the shrine, even though he was on a high bridge, he was feeling a little like a bug in front of a tree.

Suddenly, he realized that he wanted to pee. So, he walked to the edge of the bridge and begun to release his liquid which fallen slowly toward the low ground.

Once he finished, he went back to the shine of worship.

He then noticed a kind of wall at the end of the bridge which looked like a closed door.

He stopped right in front of it.

Suddenly, the wall slowly opened leaving Blu see some rock stairs which were going lower.

A little farther, where the stairs were going, it was all dark which made Blu hesitating for a while.

He finally chose to not going back and begun to walk down the stairs.

Suddenly, after a few steps, the wall closed again behind Blu making him panic a little.

He then gulped before walking down the stairs again.

Once he arrived into the Shine of Worship, he arrived at the edge of a platform.

He then looked up to see a giant hole in the roof.

He then looked down to see that under him was a passage which was spinning in circle on the wall to the floor.

In the middle of the floor under him was a kind of pool full of clear water with the reflect of the sunlight which was passing by the hole in the roof shining on his surface.

Instead of passing an hour to walk down the stairs (like Wander), Blu flew to the ground next to the pool.

Then, he noticed a few more stairs which was leading to a great room.

He walked down the remaining stairs and was surprised by what he saw; the place was a great hall with 24 different statues the long of the walls (I know that the original number is 16, but the 8 unused colossus will be there too), at the end of the hall was a couple of stairs with a kind of bed illuminated by a huge light coming from a giant hole in the roof.

While walking the long of the hall, he contemplated the statues; each one of them was looking like a creature.

Honestly, he didn't know why, but these statues were giving one the creeps.

They were like totems.

Finally, Blu arrived at the end of the hall under the light.

He didn't know why but he was feeling a presence like if someone was there with him.

Yet, he was alone right?

Suddenly, Blu heard groaning like noises coming from above him followed by a kind of lightning sound.

Suddenly, he heard someone talking.

?: "Who dare entering the Shine of Worship?"

Blu was surprised by this voice coming from the hole in the roof above him.

However, even though he was choked, he chose to present himself.

Blu: "M-My name is Blu! A-Are you the god called Dormin?"

?: "...Dormin...That's how we are named."

Blu smiled as he heard that.

Dormin: "So, Blu, tell us what you are doing in these sacred lands."

Blu cleared his throat before beginning to tell his story to Dormin.

Blu: "...And that's why I'm here standing under you now!"

Dormin: "If we understand, you want to make a wish to change your life, right?"

Blu: "Yes; I want to forget about my family, be a better bird or something like that. And we told me that you could make my wish come true, right?"

Dormin stayed in silence for a moment before talking again.

Dormin: "It's true that we can make anyone's wish become true. However, it is not free."

Blu: "I know; we told me that you would want me to do a quest for you."

Dormin: "You're right again."

Blu: "What I must do?"

Dormin: "You see these idols the long of the walls?"

Blu turned to look at them.

Blu: "Hard not to."

He said in a joking tone.

Dormin: "Your quest is to destroy each one of them. However, they cannot be destroyed by mortal's hands (or wings in his case)."

Blu's eyes opened in curiosity.

Blu: "How am I supposed to destroy them then?"

Dormin: "In this region lives colossus. You must slay each one of them to destroy the idols one-by-one. We can give you what it takes to defeat them, but you have to give us something back."

Blu: "What it is?"

Dormin: "Your ability to fly!"

Blu putted a surprised look on his face.

Blu: "My ability to fly!?"

Dormin: "Yes; for some reasons, we cannot allow someone to fight the colossus in the air. So, if you want to accomplish your quest, you must surrender your ability to fly."

Blu hesitated for a while to think about it; he has been through a lot to be able to fly, more it was Jewel who allowed him to fly. On another hand, he came here to forget about her, so it wouldn't be an high price to pay.

Blu: "I accept..."

He said with kneeling down with his two wings lifted above him.

Suddenly, a lightning struck him and made him feel a huge chock through his body.

Once it was done, Blu was laying on his back to the ground before getting back on his feet.

Blu: "HEY! THIS HURT LIKE HELL!"

Dormin: "We know, but now that you gave us your ability to fly, we can give you what it takes to defeat the colossus."

Suddenly, something fallen from the hole where Dormin's voice came from and landed on the ground in front of Blu. It was a kind of sword with his sharp end planted on the ground.

Dormin: "This is the ancient sword, the only weapon that can kill a colossus."

Then, two other things fallen to the ground; it was a bow and a bag of arrow.

Dormin: "These arrows should also be useful for you. Finally, you're going to need a companion for your journey."

Blu was about to ask something, but stopped as he heard a breathing noise coming from behind him.

He slowly turned his head to see a black horse with brown hair and tail with a white point on his forehead right in front of him.

Blu: "Wow, wow, wow! Who's that?!"

Dormin lightly chuckled before answering.

Dormin: "It's Agro; your new comrade. She will bring you all over the island."

Blu then calmed down and looked at Agro with a smile.

Blu: "Wow! He's beautiful!"

Suddenly, Agro talked.

Agro: "SHE's beautiful; I'm a girl."

She corrected.

Blu: "Ho, huh, yeah, sorry!"

He said with scratching the back on his head with his wing.

He then took the bow and the arrow bag and putted them into his inventory before finally taking the ancient sword from the ground into his right wing.

Dormin: "Five thousand years ago, a young kid like you named "Wander" came here too and used this sword to defeat all the colossus. I hope that you will do the same."

Blu nodded and putted the sword into his inventory.

Dormin: "Raise thy sword by the light...

And head to the place where the sword's light gathers...

There, thou shalt find the colossi thou art to defeat...

Now, go..."

Blu nodded and quickly jumped on Agro's back.

Blu: "Are you ready, Agro?"

Agro: "I'm always ready for adventure!"

Blu: "Then, let's go!"

He said as Agro ran toward the stairs leading to the outside of the Shrine of Worship.

While riding Agro, Blu was laughing in amusement which caught Agro's attention.

Agro: "What's so funny?"

Blu: "It's just that I've always dreamed to ride a horse since my childhood and now that it's happening, I must admit that I love this a lot!"

Agro smiled and laughed too.

Agro: "Well, you're gonna be happy then, because we're gonna do that often!"

Blu: "Okay, but enough with talking; let's see where we can find this colossus!"

He said as he took his sword in his right wing and lifted it up to the sunlight.

The sword shined and sent a light beam.

Blu aimed it where the beam was stronger.

Finally, it leading them toward a cliff already in sight.

Blu: "It's there! Let's go!"

He said as Agro ran toward the cliff.

After a few seconds, they arrived in front of the cliff which had a few stairs at the entrance.

Agro stepped them up.

Blu: "Okay, now we must-"

He stopped as the ground started to shake and a loud stepping sound was heard coming from the top of the cliff.

The two comrades were standing there not moving while listening to the sound.

Blu: "W-What was that?!"

Agro: "I would like to answer you, but I don't remember anything of what happened five thousand years ago."

Blu gulped in fear.

Blu: "O-Okay. What should we do now?"

Agro: "Sorry, but you will have to continue alone; I can't climb up this cliff."

Blu was shaking in fear of facing something alone, but he tried to hide it as he went off the back of Agro.

Agro: "Blu."

Blu then turned to Agro.

Blu: "Yes?"

Agro: "Don't ashamed to be afraid. Honestly, I'm afraid too. But if Dormin believes you can accomplish this quest, then you can do it!"

Hearing that, Blu regained hope and smiled.

Blu: "Thank you, Agro."

He said before turning to a wall were some vines were growing.

He then jumped on it and hold on to the vines before beginning to climb it.

Once he reached the top, he took a little breath. However, it was funny; naturally, he would be exhausted after a climbing like that, but he was feeling at his top form. Weird...

He then continued to walk on the path to his left until he reached a precipice.

He stopped for a few seconds before taking a momentum and jumping above the precipice.

Then, he noticed an elevated platform next to him.

In a second, he jumped and grabbed the edge with his wings before lifting his body on it.

Once he was on the platform, he heard Agro calling him.

Agro: "HEY! You're pretty good for an avian!"

Blu: "Thanks! I use to work out my agility for fifteen years!"

He said before returning to the path.

After walking on a floor of wood, he encountered another precipice which he jumped above too.

Then, he encountered a fallen tree which was blocking the way.

Blu: (I cannot jump above it. Wait! Maybe I can...)

He said with quickly rolling past under it.

Blu: (Well, I didn't lose the hand!)

He said before continuing the path by jumping on another platform to his left.

After, he continued his way to another elevated platform, but stopped a moment to watch the Shrine of Worship which was visible from where he was.

Then, he turned his attention to his quest and jumped to the platform to grab the edge before putting his body on it.

Then, he noticed a huge block blocking the way which cannot be bypassed.

However, he noticed a edge to which he could hold on to.

He jumped and grabbed it before slowly beginning to make the turn of the block.

Once the turn was made, Blu saw the last part of the path to the top of the cliff a little farther from where he was.

He took a little momentum and jumped toward it.

Luckily, he grabbed the edge with his wings before lifting his body on it to finish the climb.

He then whipped some dust on his feathers before looking down.

Honestly, he was surprised; he wasn't tired at all. Yet, he did make a long and hard climb, right?

However, he chose not to care and went back to the top of the cliff.

Once he arrived, he was surprised; the top of the cliff was a huge dry valley with nothing but sand, dust, rocks and trees.

He was puzzled and continued to walk.

Blu: (Weird. This place seems pretty lifeless. Maybe Dormin have-)

Suddenly, his thoughts were interrupted as the ground was shaking very hard in footsteps rhythm.

Suddenly, something passed in the valley right in front of Blu.

It was a kind of huge Minotaur all brown with some ruins on his back and a big club of metal.

Blu was paralyzed in fear at the sight of this huge monster.

Blu: (W-W-What the...)

He said with his eyes wide open afraid by the monster.

For one moment he was very afraid and was about to leave right now.

But he stopped and rememorized his past for a moment.

Throughout his life, he has been mistreated, misunderstood and criticized. All the birds in his life have been unfair and mean toward him for no reasons. He has always been called a looser, a nerd, a weak pet and a coward. In the Amazon, he was seen as the outcast, the bird who doesn't deserve Jewel and shouldn't even be there.

Suddenly, Blu's fear and concern turned into anger and willing to kill the colossus more than ever.

So, without losing another second, he ran behind the colossus.

Once he was close enough, he took his bow in his wings and took an arrow.

Blu: (Take that!)

He said with shooting an arrow which made impact into Valus's (the colossus name) butt.

Suddenly, Valus stopped walking and slowly turned to see Blu.

Blu's hearth stopped as he realized that Valus saw him and was slowly walking toward.

Blu: "HO MY GOD! I'M IN CRAP! AND WHY IS THERE A TERRIFYING MUSIC PLAYING IN THE BACKGROUND?!"

(Author's note; play the game to see what I'm talking about)

Suddenly, Blu heard someone talking.

Dormin: "Hold up thy sword to reflect the light onto the colossus. Its vitals shall be revealed..."

Blu lifted his head up.

Blu: "Dormin?!"

Suddenly, he realized that Valus was not too far from and was gonna smash him with his huge club.

In a second, Blu make a rolling dodge and dodged In-extremis the club.

Without losing another second, Blu ran behind Valus and rememorized what Dormin told him...

Blu: (Hold up thy sword to reflect the light onto the colossus. Its vitals shall be revealed...)

He then lifted his sword which sends the light beam on Valus.

Then, the light beam shined really hard on the back of Valus's left leg which made Blu seeing a kind of blue scar on it.

Blu: "YES! This is his vital part!"

He said with running toward his leg.

Then, he jumped on his left leg and grabbed his fur to hang on.

Feeling his presence, Valus immediately begun to shake his leg to try to get rid of Blu in vain as this last one was hanging his fur.

Once he stopped shaking, Blu looked the blue scar on the leg and quickly grabbed his sword before stabbing the blue scar with it.

Suddenly, Valus let out a painful scream and fallen on his knee giving Blu access to a grabbing edge at the buttocks.

Without losing a second, Blu jumped and grabbed the edge at the buttocks.

Then, he climbed up to a platform above the colossus's butt.

Once he was on it, he took a well deserved break.

Blu: (Okay, it's not time to rest; I must kill this monster!)

Then, he climbed to one of the two other platforms above him.

Without losing another second, he continued to climb up on the colossi back until he finally reaches the top of his head.

Once there, Blu saw a kind of shining sigil on the monster's skull.

Blu: (This must be his vital point!)

He said with grabbing the skull's fur and charging his sword before stabbing it into the vital point which made Valus screaming in pain.

Suddenly, once Blu putted the sword out of the colossus's body, a jet of black smoke jumped out.

However, Blu didn't truly care about it and just hanged the fur harder as Valus was shaking his head hard to try to get rid of Blu.

Blu: (You want to play to this, jerk?)

He said as he stabbed the vital point again.

Each time that Blu stabbed the vital point, he was thinking about all the mean things we say about him during all his life. At each stabs, he was unleashing his rage into pain for the colossus.

Finally, Blu fully charged his sword and gave an ultimate stab into the vital point.

Valus then make a last groan before letting his huge club falling to the ground before falling himself front first on the ground.

Once the creature was completely immobilized, Blu went on his feet realizing what he just did; he killed the colossus.

Blu just stood there in silence before smiling victoriously.

Blu: "YES! I DID IT! I KILLED THIS MONSTER!"

He said with jumping from the colossus's dead body.

Blu: "I wish Jewel, the kids and all the others would have been there to see! They would have-"

However, Blu didn't notice that the colossus's dead body was covered by dark and black tendrils went out of his body.

Suddenly, as Blu was going toward Agro's position...

Blu: "I'm excited to tell this to Agro; she will be-"

Suddenly, the black tendrils went through Blu's body piercing his soul and making black smoke going out of his hearth and beak.

Blu: "What...What is happening?"

He said as he was feeling dizzy and tired. There was pain in all his body. Saliva was flowing out of his beak and tears out of his eyes.

Blu couldn't handle it anymore and fallen to the ground as he was beginning to see black and finally lost counscious.


	3. The size doesn't matter

Chapter 2 the size doesn't matter

Blu was seeing a black tunnel with light at the end. This light was shining more and more until there was only light everywhere.

Then, as Blu was slowly regaining awareness, he was feeling something licking his face.

Once his eyes were fully open, he saw that it was Agro who was licking his face.

He lightly laughed.

Blu: "Agro, I love you too, but can you stop?"

He said as Agro then nuzzled her head against him.

Agro: "Blu! Thank god, you're okay!"

Once she finished, Blu reminded everything.

Blu: "Hey! I remember; the quest, the colossus, black tendrils made me lost conscious! Wait, where are we?"

Agro: "We're in the Shrine of Worship."

Blu then looked at his surrounding to see that she was telling the truth.

Agro: "And these tendrils did smash you hard; you have been into coma for three days!"

Blu looked Agro in surprise.

Blu: "THREE DAYS?!"

Agro: "Yes, but it wasn't for nothing; look."

Blu obeyed and turned himself to look at the idols hall.

Suddenly, he noticed that the first one on the right was destroyed.

Blu: "Hey! Why is this idol destroyed?"

Agro: "Because you killed his incarnation."

Blu then turned to look at Agro.

Blu: "But there still something I don't understand; when the tendrils got me, I was on the top of the cliff out of your reach. So how did I come back here?"

Agro: "Because of him."

She said with pointing her head somewhere.

Blu turned his head to see a golden eagle on the ground looking at them.

Blu: "What the...Who are you?"

The eagle flew to them.

Eagle: "My name is Rake."

Blu: "And you brought me back here?"

Rake: "Yes; it's my duty given by Dormin."

Blu putted a surprised look on his face.

Blu: "Wait? How's that?"

Rake: "Well, each time that you kill a colossus, this last one's soul goes in you and make you fall unconscious. So, it's my duty to follow you and Agro in the sky and bring you back here after each fight."

Blu just stood here in silence for one entire minute.

Blu: "Wait! Are you telling me that each colossus that I kill come into me?! And you didn't told me a damn thing about it?!"

Rake: "Wow! Calm down; you're not gonna give up just because of this right? It will make you stronger. Also, it can make you wilder, if you see what I mean."

He said with a wink which made Blu laugh.

Then, Blu lifted his head and looked at where Dormin's voice was coming from ready to here the next descriptions.

Dormin: "Thy next foe is...

In the seaside cave...

It moves slowly...

Raise thy courage to defeat it."

Blu: "Wow! He's truly good to make enigmas."

Agro: "Blu, you come?"

This last one nodded and jumped on Agro's back before turning to Rake.

Blu: "You follow us from the sky?"

He nodded with a smile.

Rake: "Wherever you go!"

Therewith, Agro begun to ride to the exit followed by Rake.

Once they went down the stairs, Dormin called for them.

Dormin: "If thou should findst an altar similar to that one, offer a prayer it and thy wounds shall be healed."

Blu: "Okay, bye!"

He said as Agro continued to ride.

Blu: "Okay, let's see where we can find this colossus."

He said with lifting his sword in the air which sends a light beam in the direction where they could find the colossus.

Blu: "That way!"

This being said, Agro ran toward where the light beam pointed which was behind the Shrine.

While on the way, Blu chose to begun a conversation with his horse comrade.

Blu: "So, tell me, Agro. What do you usually do around here when you don't have a comrade to go fighting giants?"

Agro: "Not a lot of things; just riding around the island careful not to go where the colossus are."

Blu: "You know exactly where they are?"

Agro: "No, but I don't take any chances; I always stay close to the Shrine of Worship."

Then, they arrived across a rock bridge which was leading them to the other side of the island. Right under was a big lake with a beach.

As they were running across it, Blu turned his head and noticed that Rake was flying above them.

He gave him a smile and Rake gave it back to him and nodded his head.

After a whole minute, Blu and Agro went through the bridge and stopped in front of two different paths. One of them was leading deeper into the island while the other was leading to the beach under them.

Blu: "Okay, which path should we-"

He was interrupted as the ground shook hard making Agro stand on her back legs and out crying.

Then, Blu looked down to the beach realizing that the shaking was coming from there.

Blu: "Something tells me that we should go there."

He said with pointing the path to the beach.

Agro nodded and began to run down the path to the beach.

As she was running, Agro turned her head to see that Blu was sweating and that his heart was beating really fast.

Agro: "Hey, Blu, don't be afraid; you defeated one of them, you can do it again! Think about the wish that you wanna make!"

Blu obeyed to her and smiled.

Blu: "Okay! Thanks, Agro!"

She smiled before turning back to her ride.

After a moment, they arrived down the beach and Agro wasn't running on the rock anymore but on sand.

Blu then noticed that Agro was moaning.

Blu: "What makes you so happy?"

Agro: "It's just that I love running on sand; it's so agreeable!"

Blu rolled his eyes.

As they were running on the beach, Blu noticed a kind of huge cave not too far from them.

Blu: "Hey! You see this?"

Agro nodded.

Agro: "Yes, I wonder what it is too! Let's go see!"

She said as she begun to run toward the huge cave.

But, suddenly, as they were close to the cave, Agro brutally stopped.

Blu: "What is it, Agro?"

Agro didn't answer and just stood there with an afraid look on her face.

Then, the rock wall on the cave begun to shook really hard.

Suddenly, it collapsed revealing a kind of huge bull with horns on his head, covered by brown fur and some ruins on his back.

This creature slowly walked out of the cave toward our two friends who were just standing there looking at him in shock.

Each time that Quadratus (the colossus's name) was making a step, it sends a huge quantity of sand through the air.

Finally, our two heroes regained their conscious.

Blu: "AGRO! RUN! NOW!"

Blu didn't have to tell it twice as Agro begun to run away from the colossus.

Then, Blu grabbed his bow and an arrow before beginning to aim it at the huge quadruped creature.

Then, he released the arrow which made impact with the colossus's side which didn't have other effects than getting his attention.

Blu: "Good god damn! It's useless!"

Suddenly, Blu heard Dormin again.

Dormin: "The place that emits light is its vitals..."

Blu was puzzled at this enigma.

Suddenly, he noticed a little light under Quadratus's feet.

Blu: "Yes! That must be his weak point!"

He said with grabbing another arrow and aimed it at the colossus's underfoot.

Blu: "Agro! Go closer to him; I will try to shoot his underfoot!"

Ago obeyed and run close to the creature's huge feet.

Blu then tried to soot the colossus's underfoot only to shoot in the sand.

Blu: "Agro! Stop moving so hard; I can't aim like this!"

Agro: "Sorry, Blu, but I just try not to be squashed!"

Blu tried to aim another arrow again focusing really hard to get a good shot this time.

Blu let go of the arrow which ultimately touched Quadratus's left back leg's underfoot which made this last one groan in pain and kneeled down his leg.

Agro: "Blu! Now! Go down from me and jump on his fur to climb him up!"

Blu nodded and jumped from Agro to run toward the giant's leg.

Once arrived in front of the leg, he immediately jumped on it and grabbed to fur to not fall down.

Suddenly, Quadratus went back on his kneeled feet which made Blu shake a little but not enough to make him fall.

Finally, Blu arrived on top of Quadratus and lay down to catch his breath again.

Then, he went back on his feet and lifted his sword to see where his weak point was.

The light beam was leading him to the colossus's butt where a magic sigil was shining making him understand that it was his weak point.

Blu: (I can't believe I'm gonna do this!)

He said as he grabbed the fur with one wing and charged the sword with the other.

Then, he stabbed the sigil with his sword making the colossus screaming in pain.

This last one shook his butt trying to get rid of Blu in vain.

Once Blu retired his sword from the flesh of the monster, a beam of darkness jumped to his face making him close his eyes.

However, he didn't make him giving up as he continued to stab in the sigil making the giant suffer at each stabs.

Suddenly, after a couple of stabs, the sigil disappeared from Quadratus's butt.

Blu: "What?! The sigil disappeared, but he still is alive! What's the joke?!"

Suddenly, he heard Agro calling for him from the ground.

Agro: "BLU! THERE'S COLOSSUS WITH MORE THAN ONE SIGIL! FIND THE OTHER ONE!"

Hearing that, Blu quickly went back on his feet having an idea of where the next sigil would be.

Without losing another second, he began to make his toward the colossus's head.

Once there, he saw that indeed, there was another sigil on the colossus's head.

Blu: "Let's get this over with!"

He said as he was about to stab the sigil, but was interrupted as Quadratus shook his head forcing Blu to hang on his fur.

Once he calmed down, Blu took his chance and stabbed the sigil with his sword making the colossus screaming in pain and making a jet of dark smoke flowing out of the wound.

The colossus tried in vain to get rid of Blu as this last one making him suffer at each stabs.

Finally, after a few minutes, Blu gave the coup de grace which made Quadratus send a last scream before falling on the ground making an earthquake.

Blu, who was completely exhausted, jumped down from the head of the now dead monster and begun to walk toward his horse and eagle friends with a smile.

Blu: "I-I did it!"

His two friends nodded with smiles which soon turned into surprised looks starring behind him.

Rake: "3...2...1!"

Blu was puzzled but was interrupted as black tendrils went through his body piercing his soul again.

Blu: (Ho, no...Not again!)

He said as he fallen unconscious one more time.

To be continued...


	4. I will never go back

Chapter 3 I will never go back

Blu was seeing a black tunnel with light at the end. This light was shining more and more until there was only light everywhere.

Then, Blu was slowly regaining awareness.

Once his eyes were fully open, he saw that he was back in the Shrine of Worship and his two friends Agro and Rake were next to him probably waiting for him to wake up.

Rake: "Good morning, M. Sleep."

Blu smiled.

Blu: "Hello, Rake."

Agro: "You have slept for three days again."

Blu: "Sorry."

He said with scratching the back of his head with his wing.

Agro: "Don't worry, Blu; it's a part of the ritual, you can't do anything about it."

Blu then noticed that another idol was destroyed.

Blu: "So I did it, right?"

Rake and Agro nodded simultaneously.

Blu then lifted his head to look at Dormin's hole ready to hear his next instructions.

Dormin: "Thy next foe is...

A giant canopy soars to the heavens...

The anger of the sleeping giant shatters the earth..."

Blu didn't truly understand what this puzzle means, but didn't care and just jumped on Agro's back ready for the next fight.

Blu: "Let's go, Agro!"

This last one nodded before running out of the shrine followed by Rake who was flying in the sky not too far from them.

Once they were out of the shrine, Blu lifted his sword in the air to see where the light would lead them.

Once the light showed them where to go, Agro immediately ran into this direction.

However, this time, it was leading them to a part of the island where they never went (not Blu anyway).

The path was a bridge of rock next to the one they took to go fighting Quadratus three days ago. This one was leading to another part of the islands.

Blu and Agro ran across it followed from Rake.

While riding on the bridge, Blu looked down to see a giant lake making him afraid of falling down.

Once they arrived at the other side of the bridge, they continued to run across a landscape full of green and rocks.

Blu was feeling nostalgic; this place was so beautiful, anybody would be happy here. Yet, it seems that there was only him and his friends on this island. And the colossus too.

Suddenly, Blu were putted out of his thoughts when he heard Agro calling for him.

Agro: "Blu? Can I ask you something?"

Blu: "Of course, what it is?"

Agro: "...You're not bad, right?"

Blu putted a surprised look on his face at her question.

Blu: "What? Why do you ask me that?"

Agro: "Well...Just before we met, I've heard you say to Dormin that you had a family somewhere else and that you left them. Was it because they were mean with you?"

Blu stayed in silence for a while before answering.

Blu: "It's complicated! You see, sometimes, things happens and you can explain them, sometimes, they happens and you can't. Understand?"

Agro softly nodded her head before turning it to the path she was following.

After a long ride across the green field, they arrived into an opening in a wall of rock.

The beautiful landscape of green was replaced by nothing but rocks, darkness and bugs.

Blu: (This place gives me the creepy.)

They ran across the canyons for a long time, they uncorked at a canyon exit leading to a desert.

Now, the only things in the surroundings were sand, rocks and the wind which made some sand flying in the air.

Agro: "What do you think the next colossus will look like?"

She said to break the silence.

Blu: "I don't know, but I hope he will be better than the two others."

He said with laughing with Agro.

While riding, Blu was enjoying the sound of Agro's feet on the ground, it was making a kind of beat which he liked.

Finally, after a long ride through the desert, they entered another opening into the canyons.

However, this last one wasn't as long as the other and, when they arrived at the exit, they arrived in front of a kind of huge lake trapped between the canyons.

However, there was something special with this one; there was a kind of huge arena in the right middle of the lake.

This arena was huge and somewhat scaring.

Blu and Agro just stood there looking at the arena for a while.

Then, Agro walked and putted her hooves into the water before stopping.

Agro: "You have to continue alone; I can't go any further."

Blu: "What? But...I can't swim!"

Agro: "Of course you can; Dormin gave you many skills when you have rendered your ability to fly. And swimming is one of them!"

Hearing this, Blu was puzzled; he has lost the ability to fly but won the one to swim?

He went off Agro's back and putted his feet in the water.

He was feeling the cold water touching his feathers as he walked slowly deeper in the lake.

Finally, he arrived at the part where his water couldn't touch the ground anymore and was leaving his body to the water.

Suddenly, he opened his eyes realizing that he was flowing in the water; he was swimming!

He was happy to discover the joy of a new skill that almost no birds could do. Sure, flying was cool, but swimming...

However, he knew that it wasn't the time to have fun as he must kill a colossus. So, he began to swim toward a rock bridge which was leading to the top of the arena.

After a moment, he arrived on the bridge of rock and shook his body to get rid of the water.

Then, he began to walk up the bridge toward the arena.

Honestly, he was feeling nervous as he knew that his next opponent was waiting for him on his way to the top.

He knew that each step he was making was leading him closer to the death.

Then, he arrived at the end of the bridge and the only thing separating him from the arena was a huge cube with an edge to which he jumped and grabbed before slowly turning and jumping on the edge of the arena.

After breathing a little, he began to walk around the arena before arriving at some stairs which he immediately walk up and arrived in the arena.

It was a huge arena with nothing but a kind of shimmering plate and a huge dead body.

Suddenly, this last one begun to move and slowly went on his feet.

It was a kind of huge creature covered by grey fur with some ruins on it which make it looks like armor. Also, there was a long rock sword on his arm making it looks like there was no arm there.

He was looking at Blu who was just standing there in fear before putting a serious look on his face and grabbing his sword with his wing and aiming it toward the monster.

The battle begins...

Then, the colossus began to slowly walk toward Blu who lowered his sword and went ready to dodge when necessary.

Then, as Gaius (the colossus's name) was close enough, he lifted his sword-arm ready to strike Blu with it.

Blu quickly made a rolling to dodge the sword-arm which made a huge impact when touching the ground.

Without losing another second, Blu quickly ran on the sword-arm which was stuck on the ground.

As Gaius released his sword-arm from the ground, Blu grabbed the edge of it to not fall.

Once Gaius was calm, Blu went back on his sword-arm and begun toward the fur part of the arm.

Suddenly, as he went on his fur part, he realised that he was blocked by armor on his arm preventing him from going any further.

Blu: (WHAT? How am I supposed to continue?)

He was taken out of his thoughts when Gaius began to swing his sword-arm again making Blu lost his footing and fall of the sword-arm on the ground.

As Blu landed on the ground back first, he moaned in pain before realizing that the colossus's feet were close to him.

He quickly ignored the pain and ran away dodging the feet that almost crushed him.

Blu: (However, my case has not improved! How can I make it to him with this armor blocking the way? There must be a way to destroy it!)

Then, Blu noticed a kind of rock platform in the middle of the arena.

Blu: (Can I...Yes, I should try!)

He said with running to the platform and standing on it.

Then, he took his bow and took an arrow which he charged and shot at Gaius touching his stomach to get his attention.

Blu: "HEY! UGLY FACE! I'M HERE!"

Gaius saw it and begun to walk toward Blu.

Once he was close enough, he charged his sword-arm just like the last time.

Blu: (Wait for it...Wait for it...)

Then, as the sword-arm was going to hit...

Blu: (NOW!)

He said with quickly jumping away from the platform letting the sword-arm smashing it.

Suddenly, the force of the impact broke the blocking part of the armor like Blu hopped.

Blu: "YES!"

Then, Gaius charged for another strike which Blu dodged again with a rolling.

Without losing another second, Blu quickly ran back on the sword-arm which jumped out of the ground again making Blu almost fall.

Then, Blu grabbed the fur and this time, he could go higher than the last time as there was no more armor for blocking him.

As he climbed the arm of the colossus, this last one shook it very hard to get rid of Blu in vain.

Finally, Blu arrived on top of Gaius where he sat down to take a break being tired of jumping and running everywhere.

Finally, he went on Gaius's head and grabbed the fur to saw the sigil revealing his weak point.

Blu smiled and immediately grabbed his sword before stabbing it on the head of the colossus.

This last one screamed in pain.

As Blu retired the sword, a jet of darkness jumped out of the wound and into Blu's face.

Blu: (Argh! I hate this!)

He said before stabbing again.

Gaius tried to get rid of Blu by shaking his head hard in vain.

After five stabs, Blu was going to strike again despite being tired, but he stopped and putted a chocked look on his face; the sigil has disappeared.

However, Gaius was still alive.

Blu: "What?! But..."

He was too choked to notice Gaius making another shake.

Unfortunately, Blu didn't have time to react and was projected away from Gaius.

As he was falling down, he landed on the edge of the arena. The left of his back head and his left shoulder struck the ground making Blu feeling an incredible pain before letting his body falling on the second floor of the arena.

Blu was lying on the ground feeling the pain on his body.

Blu: "Crap! Why he didn't die? I didn't saw any other sigil on him."

Suddenly, Blu felt a warm thing flowing on the left high part of his body.

He passed his right wing on it, as he left one was too damaged, and looked at it to see a red and warm liquid.

Blu: "Is this...blood?"

It was shocking; all his life, Blu did never bleed. Well, he did bleed sometime because of wounds, but that was a little quantity. THIS is something else.

Blu then turned his head to see that not too far from him was the path by where he came here.

Blu: "Maybe...I can't win...Maybe...I should leave..."

This time, Blu truly wanted to give up.

Suddenly, he reminded the reason why he was here and the reason he must continue; throughout his life, he has been mistreated, misunderstood and criticized. All the birds in his life have been unfair and mean toward him for no reasons. He has always been called a looser, a nerd, a weak pet and a coward. In the Amazon, he was seen as the outcast, the bird who doesn't deserve Jewel and shouldn't even be there. A couple days ago, he left his family because he knew that they didn't love him.

He knows that his kind don't love him, they just want to push him away.

They never see him; he was always feeling in the way even for his family and friends.

Blu: "Everybody hates me, laughing at me and my mistakes.

I always did good, but they just want great!

No matter what I did, they always wanted to take me away.

I give my love, but they throw it back!

Give my hearth only for them to mistreating me!

I've got nothing to lose there's only one can I can do...live and fight like a warrior!"

He said in a determined way before grabbing his sword which was lying on the ground and jumping back on the arena.

(The music "Live like a warrior" by Matisyahu began to play)

Once back in the arena, Gaius putted his attention back at Blu who was covered by blood with an angry look.

Then, Blu lifted his sword in the air and the light was shining to reveal the other sigil.

The light shined on the colossus's belly showing the sigil on his navel.

As Gaius was getting closer to Blu, he was ready to strike again.

Like the other times, Blu rolled and dodged the sword-arm before jumping on it again.

Once Gaius putted it out of the ground, Blu took a momentum and jumped to the midriff of Gaius.

He grabbed the edge of his armor before jumping on it.

Then, he jumped on his belly and began to stab his navel with his sword making Gaius scream in pain.

He tried to get rid of Blu in vain as this last one didn't care about the pain, the fear, the blood, the darkness on his face or even pity; he just wanted to stab until the death of the giant.

Finally, after a 6th stab, Gaius let out a last scream before losing his footing, falling on his knee which made the arena shaking and falling on the ground lifeless.

Blu was on the ground after the fall of Gaius.

He then went back on his feet and noticed the dead body of Gaius becoming all dark with black tendrils jumping out of his body in the air.

Blu didn't run as he knew what was waiting for him.

As the tendrils were going toward him, he closed his eyes ready for the colossus to enter him.

Then, it happened; the tendrils pierced his body and entered his soul making him feel the same pain and smoke out of his beak.

Blu: "I...did it...Agro..."

He said with shutting a tear before falling unconscious on the ground of the arena.

End of the chapter


	5. On the green hills

Chapter 4 on the green hills

Blu slowly awoke into the Shrine of Worship with Agro and Rake, who have brought him back, next to him.

Blu: "Hello, guys."

Agro &amp; Rake: "Hello."

Blu: "I slept three days again?"

Agro and Rake nodded simultaneously.

He went back on his feet and noticed that the 3th idol was destroyed.

Blu: "Hell yeah!"

He then lifted his head toward Dormin ready for the next hints about his future opponent.

Dormin: "Thy next foe is...

In the land of the vast green fields...

Rows of guiding graves...

It is giant indeed but fearful, it is not."

Blu: "I truly love his hints; they're cool and mysterious!"

Agro: "Yes, well, you will think about it later. Now, get on my back and let's go for the next fight!"

Blu obeyed and went on Agro's back who immediately ran out of the Shrine of Worship followed by Rake in the air.

Once outside, Blu lifted his sword in the air to know where the next colossus is.

The light showed them an opening into the canyons to the left of where Blu fought the first colossus.

Blu: "Let's go!"

Therewith, the three friends immediately ran toward to opening into the canyons.

Once they entered the canyons, there was a kind of brown smoke in the air annoying our friends (except Rake who was flying above the canyons).

Blu &amp; Agro: (Dirt!)

After a moment of running through the smoking canyons, they exited it on a path that was leading to a green field.

It was all green with grass, trees, flowers and everything. A little farther, there were four kinds of passages which were leading to underground, tombs probably.

Blu was looking at the landscape as it was more beautiful than all the other places where he fought colossus.

Agro: "BLU!"

Blu was brought back to reality by Agro who called him.

Blu: "Okay, let's go."

Therewith, Agro ran down the path to their left that was leading to the ground.

Once arrived to the ground, Blu made Agro stop.

Agro: "What is it, Blu?"

Blu then just get off Agro.

Then, he smiled and squirmed his toes in the grass.

Blu: "It's just that I didn't have the feelings of the grass under my feet since two weeks now. I admit that I missed that."

He said as he continued to squirm his toes on the grass.

Agro chuckled.

Agro: "Come on; we've got a colossus to defeat."

Therewith, Blu and Agro began to walk across the green field.

After crossing the four tombs, Blu and Agro arrived at the deepest part of the hills.

Blu: "Wait, what's that?"

He said with showing a kind of huge immobile statue in front of them.

Suddenly, the thing began to move and went on his feet.

It was a kind of horse with skeletal hooves, bones on the rib cage, black fur on his back and a kind of rock face with two columns dangling on the sides of his head.

Once he was on his four hooves, Phaedra (the colossus's name) noticed Blu and Agro in front of him and began to slowly walk toward them.

Blu quickly turned his head to Agro.

Blu: "AGRO! It's too dangerous for you! Go back to the canyons exit; I will meet you there!"

Agro nodded and ran away while Blu was facing the colossus.

Then, Blu quickly ran the faster as his feet could allow him to.

Blu: (Been a companion for fifteen years isn't useless!)

Finally, he arrived at a tomb's entrance and quickly jumped inside of it.

Once inside the tombs, he saw that it was some stairs leading to a square hallway.

Without losing another second, he quickly ran down the stairs and arrived into the square hallway.

Blu: "Okay: I'm safe here! Now, I must-"

He stopped as he heard a crying noise.

He then searched for the source of the crying until he finally found it; a little black lizard with a shining tail was cuddled into a corner of the hallway with tears flowing out of his eyes.

Apparently, it was a kid.

Blu quickly ran to him.

Blu: "Hey, kid, are you okay?"

The lizard then looked at Blu.

Lizard: "Who are you?"

Blu: "My name is Blu. Don't worry; I'm not gonna hurt you."

The lizard whipped the tears away from his face.

Lizard: "My name is Arancard."

Suddenly, everything was shaking hard and some ground and rocks fallen from the roof.

Arancard: "Ho no! He's awake!"

Blu: "You know him?!"

Arancard nodded.

Arancard: "Yes: one day while I was walking around, this monster woke up! I was so scared that I came hiding here. Eventually, things calmed down outside, but I was too afraid to go back outside. I'm here since days!"

Blu was so shocked by his story that he completely forgot about the colossus.

Blu: "Look, Arancard, there's a safe place a little farther from here where the monsters wouldn't get us. If you want, when we will get rid of this monster, we could bring you back there. Okay?"

Suddenly, Arancard seemed a little better hearing that.

Arancard: "Are you gonna beat this monster?"

Then, Blu went back on his feet with a determined look.

Blu: "I'm working on it!"

A few moments after, Phaedra was standing above the tomb entrance in which Blu jumped.

He then lowered his head to look inside.

He didn't saw anything.

Suddenly, Blu jumped out and grabbed his column on the right of his head.

Phaedra quickly lifted his head up as Blu was climbing up his head.

Once Blu arrived at the mask part, he was in front of the colossus's blue eye which was looking at him.

Then, Blu putted an angry face and showed his middle feather to him before continuing to climb up.

Finally, Blu arrived on top of the colossus's head and grabbed his fur and saw the sigil shining on his skull.

He grabbed his sword with his right wing ready to kill the beast.

He charged his sword and stabbed the sigil making Phaedra screaming in pain.

Once he retired it, a jet of darkness jumped out of the wound into his face.

Luckily, he was used to that.

Then, he charged his sword again and was ready to stab the sigil, but Phaedra shook his head making Blu lost his footing and falling to the other side of the head.

Luckily, he grabbed the edge of his head with his free wing and was suspended over the void.

Blu: (No! I can't fail like this! I've made a promise to Arancard!)

He said with lifting his body with his free wing and eventually, going back on Phaedra's head.

Without losing another second, he charged his sword and stabbed the monster again making Phaedra screaming in pain again.

Blu continued to stab, stopping to hang on when Phaedra was shaking, and after 3 stabs, he charged one last time his sword and gave the coup de grace.

Phaedra let out one last scream before slowly collapsing lifeless on his side completely inanimate.

Then, Blu jumped down from the now dead colossus and landed on the green ground.

Suddenly, he heard someone calling for him.

Arancard: "Blu! You did it!"

He screamed with running out of the tombs toward his friend.

Blu smiled and was about to say something, but suddenly, the black tendrils pierced him before could say anything.

As he was feeling the pain, Blu collapsed to the ground in front of his shocked friend and fallen unconscious.


	6. Aerial dance

Chapter 5 aerial dance

Special guest: Sparky The Elf Owl

Blu slowly awoke inside the Shrine of Worship to see his new lizard friend Arrancard standing over him.

Arrancard: "BLU! You're alright!"

He said happily with hugging Blu's neck.

Blu: "Hey, Arrancard. You followed me?"

Agro: "I brought him here."

She said as Blu justly noticed her and Rake's presence.

Then, he went back on his feet and putted Arrancard back on the ground.

He then noticed the 4th idol destroyed.

Blu: (I did it again.)

He then lifted his head to look at the hole in the roof ready to hear Dormin's next instructions.

Dormin: "Thy next foe is...

It casts a colossal shadow across a misty lake...

As it soars through the sky...

To reach it is no easy task..."

Blu just stood there still looking at the hole from where Dormin's voice comes.

Suddenly, someone tapped him on the shoulder.

He turned around to see that it was an elf owl pretty small with brown and white feather, brown eyes and a yellow beak. Apparently, it was a female.

Blu: "WOW! Who are you?"

Owl: "My name is Sparky."

He said with offering a wingshake to Blu.

He accepted it.

Blu: "Nice to meet you, Sparky. My name is Blu"

Then, Rake interrupted them.

Rake: "Hey, I don't mean to be rude in any way, but what an elf owl do in the Shrine of Worship?"

Sparky : "I just wanted to come here to see the colossus killer in person."

Blu then putted a curious expression on his face.

Blu: "The colossus killer?"

Sparky : "That's the name I give you."

Blu: "But where do you come from?"

Sparky: "It's a long story."

Agro: "Blu. We should go now."

Blu: "Hu, ho, okay! We will talk later, Sparky."

He said with jumping on Agro's back who immediately ran out of the Shrine by the front stairs.

Once outside, Blu lifted his sword in the air to reveal the next colossus's position.

The light beam shined to the left of the canyon entrance they took to going to fight Phaedra three days ago.

Blu lowered his sword and let Agro ran into this direction.

As Blu and Agro were feeling the wind in their face while running across the forbidden Lands, Blu looked at his surrounding and asked Agro...

Blu: "Agro, can I ask you something?"

Agro: "What is it?"

Blu: "Is there a time problem here?"

Agro: "What do you mean?"

Blu: "Well, I don't know how much time has passed since I arrived here, but I've got the feeling that the sun didn't moved at all, the sky is still the same as all these days and I even noticed some flowers at the Shrine's entrance which didn't grew up ever since my first battle."

Agro: "Yeah, it's because the time is frozen here in the Forbidden lands. A curse is preventing the time from working, so it's always the same. But it is said that if you can beat the entire 24 colossus, the curse would be broken and the time will work on again."

Blu: "Then, it's another reason to continue this quest!"

Agro: "I like your optimism!"

She said with a smile as she continued to ride through the islands.

After a few more minutes, they ran across a small path on a rock hill with a deep gate right under them.

Agro ran slowly as she didn't want to make a deadly fall.

A few seconds after, they arrived at the end of the small path and arrived into a green field again.

Finally, they ran through a small canyon.

Once they arrived at the end of it, they stopped to see what was in front of their path: it was a kind of huge lake surrounded by water with some ruins above the surface.

Agro: "You must continue alone: I can't swim"

Blu nodded and went down from Agro's back.

Agro: "Blu, you should also benefit of this lake to take a bath: you didn't took one since days."

Blu then lifted his right wing and smelled his pit to realise that indeed, it smelt.

Agro: "Also, you should think about cutting your hair: They are pretty long."

Blu then passed his wing through his hair to realise that Agro was right: they were pretty long. Probably because a lot of time had passed since the last time he cut them.

Blu: "okay."

Then, he walked to an elevated sharp rock and looked down to see the lake.

Then, he took a deep breath before jumping into the lake.

Once he made contact with the cold water, he began to swim (thanks to Dormin) toward a ruin in his way.

Once he arrived in front of the ruin, he noticed an entrance underwater.

So, he took a deep breath before going underwater and swimming through the opening.

Then, he went back to the surface and inspired fresh air into his lungs before going toward a pillar which had some metallic bars which he could uses as ladder.

Once arrived on a platform around the pillar, He began to wash some water on his feathers to clean them up as he passed all the last days into the mud, the herb and other things like that.

However, he chose not to cut his hair as he liked them just like that.

Finally, once his bath was done, he began to climb up the "ladder".

Once arrived on the top of the pillar, he began to walk a long bridge which leaded him to a few more stairs which he walked up.

Once arrived at the end of the passage, he noticed a hole on the ground which would lead him directly into the huge lake.

Suddenly, he heard a kind of flapping and screaming noise coming from above him.

He lifted his to surprisingly see a huge thing flying in the sky: it was a kind of huge bird made of rock with brown fur on his back and above his wings, he had a long tail and two feet under him.

He flew over Blu before landing on top of a pillar and standing there peacefully.

Blu was still at his place looking at the huge bird.

It was strange because Blu would normally be afraid, but after all the monsters he fought before him, he didn't felt a lot of fear.

Then, Blu quickly jumped into the hole on the ground and landed into the lake.

Once he touched the water, he immediately began to swim toward the pillar where was standing Avion (the colossus's name).

Suddenly, he noticed three platforms in the middle of lake located between two ruins.

He quickly swam toward them.

After a moment of swimming, he grabbed the one in the middle and went on it.

He sat down and took a break before turning his attention toward the giant bird standing on the pillar a little farther from him.

Blu: (Okay, now I must find a way to put him down.)

Then, he goes for the first idea that came in his mind: using his bow.

He took this last one in his wings and charged an arrow toward the giant bird.

Blu: "TAKE THAT!"

He said with releasing the arrow which flew through the air and touched Avion in the wing.

Suddenly, the colossus jumped from the pillar and flew in the air straight toward Blu.

Blu: (Wait for it...Wait for it...NOW!)

He said as right at the moment Avion arrived, he jumped and grabbed the fur on his wing sending him flying in the air with the giant.

Then, he took back from the shock and began to climb on the colossus's fur careful not to fall down as the colossus was moving his body very hard.

Once Blu managed to arrive on his back, he tried his best to go on his feet, keeping his footing and not falling.

Then, he lifted his sword in the air to let the light beam revealing the sigils on the colossus.

The light beam revealed three sigils: one on the two wings and one at the end of the tail.

Blu opted for the one at the end of the tail, so he began to run toward it.

Suddenly, Avion turned on the side and Blu almost fallen, but grabbed the fur at the right time.

Then, he began to make his way toward the sigil at the end of the tail.

Once he arrived at end of the tail, he quickly grabbed his sword.

Then, he charged his sword and stabbed the sigil making Avion screaming in pain.

Once he retired it, a jet of darkness jumped out of the wound into his face.

Blu stabbed the sigil two more times before it disappeared making Blu understand that he must go for the sigils on his wings.

Without losing another second, he quickly ran on Avion before arriving on his left wing which he grabbed the fur.

He made it careful to not fall of his wings as Avion was moving them very hard.

Then, he charged his sword and stabbed the sigil on the wing making Avion screaming in pain and making a 360°.

Blu almost fallen but hanged in.

Without losing another second, Blu quickly ran to the other wing and quickly grabbed the fur on which was the sigil.

Then, Blu grabbed his sword and charged it.

Blu: "The coup de grace!"

He screamed with sending one last stab into the sigil.

Then, Avion let out a last scream before stopping flapping his wings and falling toward the lake.

Blu quickly jumped from him and landed in the water.

Avion crashed into the water as his body was slowly falling into the abyss.

Blu smiled and began to swim toward the three platforms in the middle of the lake.

Once he arrived there, he jumped on the middle platform and waited for he knows what.

Finally, after a few moments, the black tendrils jumped out of the water and went through Blu.

This last one was feeling the pain again and fallen on the platform unconscious again.

End of the chapter. I know that there are not a lot of people who come read this story, but if you like good Rio stories, I recommend you to go see those authors: Sparky The Elf Owl and BlueFenixLord. Also, I would like to announce you that Sparky The Elf Owl is working on my French stories and make English versions of them =)


	7. Why?

Chapter 6 why?

Blu slowly awoke into the Shrine of Worship and went on his feet being a little tired of his fight against the 5th colossus despite the fact that he has been sleeping for 3 days.

He then noticed his four friends, Agro, Rake, Arrancard and Sparky waiting for him to wake up.

Blu: "Good morning, everybody."

All: "Good morning, Blu."

Blu: "Sorry for sleeping so long."

Agro: "Don't worry; it gave us time to learn about each others."

Blu: "Really?"

Agro: "Yeah. Sparky was justly telling us her story before she came here."

Blu: "Really? How it is?"

He asked with turning his attention to Sparky.

Sparky: "I come from Brooklyn, New York. I've heard of the Forbidden Lands too and I arrived here."

Blu: "Cool."

He then looked at Dormin's hole ready to hear the next hints.

Dormin: "Thy next foe is...

A giant lurks underneath the temple...

It lusts for destruction...

But a fool, it is not."

Arrancard: "Does he always say mysterious things like this?"

Blu: "Honestly, yes."

Agro, then, stepped hard on the ground to get Blu's attention.

Agro: "Come on, Blu: come on my back and let's get this colossus!"

Agro didn't have to say it twice as Blu obeyed and went on her back.

Blu: "We will be back in not too long: stay in the Shrine until there!"

He said as Agro began to ride out of the shrine followed by Rake who was flying above them.

Once outside the shrine, Blu lifted his sword in the air to see where the next colossus was.

Once it was done, he and Agro went on the light beam direction.

(I'm gonna skip the path to the colossus cause it's too long. And anyway, almost nobody come read this story.)

After a long ride across forest and desert, Blu and Agro arrived in front of a kind of temple entrance in a huge rock hill.

However, the entrance was blocked by a pill of old rocks which Blu could climb up easily, but not Agro.

Blu: "Looks like I'm on my own again."

He said as he went off Agro and begun to climb the rock pill.

Agro: "Blu!"

Blu stopped on the rock pill as Agro called for him.

Blu: "Yes?"

Agro: "You know that you're not forced to continue, right?"

Blu: "What do you mean?"

Agro: "It's just; you seem to suffer a lot during and after your fights. Each time that I must let you go, I'm afraid that you may not come back."

Blu smiled at this.

Blu: "Don't worry, Agro; I know the risks, but I will not turn back. I want Dormin to fulfill my wish to become someone better."

Agro: "But Blu! You're a good person."

Blu: (Not everybody thinks that.)

He said with an angry look before jumping on the other side of the rock pill and continuing his way.

He walked down a few stairs before crossing another rock pill.

He climbed up this one and continued his path before encountering another one which he went across again.

Then, he walked down a few other stairs before arriving into a giant room.

He walked to the edge of the platform to see that he was standing on a kind of huge wall with under him, a big way blocked by three little rock walls which was leading to a kind of hideout.

He then noticed a lot of bars on the wall which he could use to climb down to the ground.

He did it as he grabbed the edge of the wall and let himself low down grabbing each bars in the process.

After a moment of climbing down, he arrived on the ground.

Blu: (Okay, where this colossus is?)

Suddenly, he heard a great shake coming from behind him.

He immediately froze in place before slowly turning to see the wall beginning to disappear on the ground.

Once the wall was completely gone, something appeared from the other side; it was a kind of giant like Valus (the first colossus) but all grey and with a huge beard.

Blu was looking at him with a scared look which soon turned into a hurried one.

Without losing another second, Blu began to run toward the first wall on his way.

It was then that Barba (the colossus's name) noticed his presence and began to go after him.

Once arrived at the front wall, Blu immediately began to climb it up.

Then, he jumped to the other side of it.

Suddenly, Barba destroyed the wall from which Blu justly jumped.

Then, Blu began to run again and repeated the previous actions with the two other walls as Barba destroyed them too.

Then, Blu arrived at the end of the temple with a kind of structure which he could use as a hideout.

Without losing another second, he immediately ran into it to be protected from the giant.

This last one justly destroyed the last wall and was coming toward him.

Once he was close enough, he charged his arm and gave a strong punch to the ground right in front of where Blu was hiding making him lose his footing and fall to the ground.

Blu: (Damn!)

He said with going back on his feet.

Then, Barba kneeled down and putted his face right in front of the hideout to look if Blu was still there.

Suddenly, Blu took benefit of the moment and jumped out of his hideout and grabbed Barba's beard (ironically).

Suddenly, Barba immediately lifted his head up and shook it to get rid of Blu in vain.

This last one continued to climb up Barba until he reached his back.

Once there, he took a break despite Barba trying to get rid of him be shaking his back.

Then, he went of his skull to see the magic sigil shining there.

Without losing another second, he grabbed his sword and stabbed it into the skull making the giant screaming in pain and trying to send Blu away by shaking his body hard.

After three other stabs, the sigil disappeared and Blu went back on Barba's back (LOL).

Then, he lifted his sword in the air to see where the other sigil was.

The light beam showed the lower back.

Then, Blu grabbed the fur and begun to climb down the colossus until he arrived at the sigil on his back.

There, he took his sword in his wing while hanging the fur with his other one and immediately stabbed it making Barba screaming in pain.

He stabbed again making a lot of darkness jumping in his face.

Then, Blu charged his sword one last time.

Blu: "DIE!"

He screamed with planting his sword one last time into the sigil.

Then, Barba let out one last scream before falling knee first on his front completely lifeless.

Then, Blu jumped down from him and noticed his friend Rake flying above him.

Blu crossed his wing like a thumb to make him understand that he knows what to do.

Suddenly, the black tendrils pierced his body making him fall to the ground unconscious again.

Blu: (Why is it always like that?)

He said before falling asleep.


	8. A shocking wishes

Chapter 7 a shocking wishes

This chapter begins into a lake with a green field with trees full of fruits around it.

Blu and his friends were standing there for a good picnic and a relaxing day.

Incredibly, Blu has awoken after two days instead of three. This is most likely because he was getting used to the colossus getting inside of him.

As Blu, Agro, Rake, Arrancard and Sparky were relaxing at the lake's edge while eating fruits, Blu was telling them his story in the first Rio movie.

Arrancard: "No, really?"

Blu: "Yes! And then Jewel punched him into the crotch with the chain which made him spit diamonds out of his mouth!"

Everybody then exploded of laughing.

Rake: "That must hurt like no one can imagine!"

Sparky: "Yeah. When I hear that, I feel lucky to be a girl, right, Agro?"

This last one nodded with a laugh.

Agro: "Okay, I think we've got enough of stories for now. Let's make a little sleep."

Therewith, our friends went on the greenish part around a tree from which they took some fruits and quietly relaxed.

While all the others were sleeping, Blu was laying his back at the tree's feet with Agro's head under his right wing which he used to stroke her hair.

Blu: "Awww. There's nothing like relaxing during a good afternoon at a tree feet, right?"

Agro: "Yup."

After a whole minute of silence...

Agro: "Blu?"

Blu: "Yes?"

He asked with turning his head to the horse under his wing.

Agro: "I would like to know something. The way you told us your story, that seemed pretty happy. So why did you left your friends and family if you were happy with them?"

Blu looked down with a sad look.

Agro: "Ho, sorry! I didn't want to-"

Blu: "No, no! It's okay. Okay, if you truly want to know, here's what happened..."

Then, Blu told Agro everything that happened during Rio 2. While he talked, the others awaken and listened to him too.

Blu: "...Finally, I told her the meanest thing ever: I said that she was the worst mate that someone could ever wish for, that she was racist just like everybody in there, that I wish I never had a family with her and that she was just a big selfish. I then chose to go back to Rio to live with Linda and Tulio and find another mate with who I will have other kids and forget that she existed."

Everybody was chocked by what Blu said.

Arrancard: "And after?"

Blu: "Well, I just flew away from them. They were crying for me to come back, but I just continued to fly away until I met someone who told me about the Forbidden Lands and after three long days of flying, I finally arrived here and began my quest. That's all."

Everybody was looking at him in silence until Sparky broke it.

Sparky: "Wait. You're telling me that your family begged you to come back and you just ignored them? You didn't care about them?"

Blu: "What does it changes, Sparky? Anyway, they hate me."

Rake: "Blu! They begged you to not go! I'm sure that they must be incredibly sad and worried right now!"

Blu: "Is this a joke? They were very happy without me back at the Amazon. Look, I bet you ten fruits that at this right moment, they have fun and don't even bother me being here."

Rake was about to say something, but was interrupted by Agro.

Agro: "Okay, okay, everyone. Look, I think Blu and I should go for the next colossus. Rake, you will follow us from the air. Everybody, go back to the Shrine; we will be back soon."

Therewith, Blu and Agro took the rid toward the next colossus followed by Rake in the air while everyone else went back at the Shrine of Worship.

(I'm gonna skip to the part where they arrive at the lake.)

After a long ride through the dessert, our two friends arrived at and entrance of green rocks.

Once they entered it, they arrived on a bridge of rock which was half-broken and under them was a huge lake.

Agro stopped as she shouldn't run onto the bridge.

Agro: "I think you should go now."

Blu nodded and was about to go down from Agro, but stopped as he notes an intriguing things; somewhere underwater in the lake, three lights were shining with some bolts around them.

Agro: "What's going on, Blu?"

Blu: "What's this?"

He said with showing the three lights with his wing.

Agro looked and putted a surprised look on her face.

Agro: "I don't know what it is, but I think it's your next opponent. Be careful!"

Blu then went down from Agro and began to walk on the destroyed bridge.

Once he arrived at the end, it was completely destroyed and there was a kind of pillar with a spinning bridge around it which was leading to the top and under to the lake.

Blu took a momentum before jumping and grabbing the edge of the spinning bridge and getting up on it.

Then, he began to walk down the bridge toward the lake.

Once he arrived at the end of it, he stopped in front of the clear water and looked clearly to see how deep it was.

Even though he was afraid of deep water, he took a deep breath before jumping down into the cold lake and beginning to swim.

Suddenly, under the water, the three light begun to move. Blu couldn't see clearly, but thanks to the three lights, he saw a kind of snake-figure swimming underwater making him realize that it was the colossus.

Blu took a deep breath trying to deal with his fear and began to swim in the middle of the lake.

He stopped in the middle of the lake, waiting for Hydrus (the colossus's name) to come to him, and looked at the snake swimming underwater.

Then, after a few seconds, Blu saw the snake underwater coming toward him.

He quickly swam out of the attack zone and, luckily, dodged the colossus's head which went out of water.

Blu quickly swam back toward the exposed body part of the colossus to grab him before he goes back underwater.

Luckily, he grabbed to end of the tail and hanged on his fur as he was dragged underwater by the giant leviathan.

Taking back from the shock of passing from swimming freely to going at full speed underwater, Blu hardened his grip on the fur as he didn't wanted to be released into the deep water.

He looked around to see the darkness of the deep water where the only light was the one produced by the electric stings of the colossus.

Then, the colossus began to make his way back at the surface.

Once the part where Blu was located was back at the surface, this last one took a deep breath after keeping his breath for many seconds.

However, he knew it wasn't the time to rest and let go of the fur to run on the snake, stopping to grab the fur again, when the body was plunged underwater again.

Finally, he arrived at the electric sting and noticed a weak sigil in front of it.

Without losing another second, he stabbed his sword into it which deactivate it and made Hydrus scream in pain.

Blu repeated the operation with the second sting.

Suddenly, the colossus putted his whole body underwater and begun to swim straight down toward the abyss.

Blu immediately understood; the colossus was trying to drown him.

Without losing another second, he let go of his grip on the fur and quickly swam back at the surface.

Once there, he filled his lungs with air before looking back at the water to try to see the colossus.

Suddenly, the giant snake jumped out of water right behind him and made impact with Blu.

Luckily, Blu managed to grab the colossus's tail underwater.

Finally, after a hard journey through water and air, Blu managed to stab and neutralize the last electric sting.

Suddenly, the colossus stopped swimming and instead, shook his head up and down trying to get rid of Blu.

This last noticed a magic sigil on the colossus's head making him understand that it was his weak point.

Without losing another second, Blu went to the weak point and stabbed his sword into it making the colossus scream in pain and made a jet of darkness flew on him.

He continued, like always, to stab the sigil until the snake finally let out one last scream and slowly sneak underwater into the abyss.

Blu, who went back at the surface, smiled and begun to swim back toward the pillars that would lead him out of the lake.

Suddenly, black tendrils jumped out of water and went through Blu's body making him feel pain again.

Blu: (Here we go again.)

He said as he slowly loose conscious.

**End of chapter, guys! Also, just to tell you; I'm thinking about giving up on this story.**


	9. Shadow on the wall

**Hey, guys. Just before going to the next chapter, I would like to clarify something; after each fight, when the colossus enters Blu, his soul is becoming darker and darker making him like a monster. You didn't see his personality changing for the last chapters?**

Chapter 8 shadow on the wall

**(I'm gonna skip the part where Blu awoke and finds the idol destroyed to the part where Dormin give him hints for the next colossus)**

Dormin: "Thy next foe is...

The land where trees nary grow...

It sleeps in a dry lake bed...

A rude awakening."

Once the sentence was over, Blu immediately turned his attention to Agro.

Blu: "Come on, Agro; let's go for it!"

He said with jumping on Agro's back.

Agro nodded and immediately ran out of the shrine by the stairs followed by Rake in the sky as their other friends just wished them good luck.

Once outside, Blu lifted his sword to allow the light beam to show them where they must go.

The light beam showed them the opening to the canyons which they immediately took direction for.

Then, they arrived in the canyons which were dark like always with a lot of dust.

Once they exited the canyons, they arrived on a green field with a wall rock which justly had a round opening.

Blu and Agro entered it.

Once they exited it, they arrived into a kind of huge cave with rocks, greenish and waterfalls everywhere. It was illuminated by some holes in the roof and there was a lack very low under them, but that didn't made them wants to jump.

They carefully walked on a little rock bridge against the wall trying not to look down.

Once they arrived at the exit of the cave, they encountered another little cave which they ride through.

Once they exited it, they arrived into a huge cave which was illuminated by a huge hole in the roof with a kind of huge lake surrounding a land in the middle which had a kind of pillar.

Blu went down from Agro as he knew that she couldn't swim.

He then walked to an elevated rock and jumped into the water before swimming toward the land.

After a minute, he finally arrived at the land and took a break from the swimming.

However, he knew it wasn't time for resting, so, he took one last glare at Agro before beginning to walk toward the big structure.

Then, he saw an entry in the front of the structure. Without losing another second, he ran into it.

It was pretty dark but Blu could see the rock stairs that were leading under earth.

He carefully walked down the stairs until he arrived at the end.

After going through more obstacles, he arrived into a kind of huge arena which was made of courtyard with big open windows of many floors. Judging by the high level, he was at the top.

Suddenly, he heard a giant roar and the arena was shaking.

He immediately froze in place and, once the arena stopped shaking, he carefully walked over to an open window to look down.

He was surprised by what he saw; in the middle down of the arena, there was a huge black lizard with some energy lights on his back and legs.

Blu didn't take the time to be discovered and slowly began to walk down the rock stairs of the arena careful not to make too much noise to betray his presence.

Once he arrived on the second floor of the arena, he noticed that a huge part of the arena was destroyed which gave him a good look upon the colossus.

Without thinking, he took his bow and charged an arrow which he aimed at the monster ready to shoot.

Then, he released the arrow which flew down and made impact with the colossus's back.

This last one screamed in pain before turning his head and seeing Blu which enraged him.

Blu: (Hu-ho!)

He said with his eyes wide open.

Suddenly, the lizard ran to the wall of the arena and began to climb it up surprising Blu.

Blu: "What the...He can climb up the walls?!"

As he noticed that the colossus was getting close to his position, he quickly ran away into the courtyard of the arena.

While running, Blu took a pause to notice the lights on the colossus's legs meaning that this was probably his weak points.

However, he was brought back to reality as he noticed that Kuromori (the colossus's name) was charging some kind of energy into his mouth.

Before Blu could run away, the colossus shot some energy blasts around Blu's position making appear an orange smoke.

Blu immediately began to cough at the breathing of the smoke.

Blu: (I can't stay here or I'm gonna suffocate!)

He said as he ran away from the smoke.

After a few seconds of running, he stopped to see that Kuromori was still shooting at Blu's previous location probably thinking that he was still there.

Blu saw the opportunity and took his bow in his wings on which he charged an arrow.

Then, he released the arrow which touched the colossus left up leg making him lose his grip but not enough to fall.

Without leaving him time to take back from the shot, Blu charged another arrow which he shot this time on the right up leg of the giant lizard.

This time, the lizard lost his whole grip and fallen to the ground landing on his back which made a huge impact noise.

Blu smiled evilly and went to an open window after putting the bow into his inventory.

Then, without thinking, Blu jumped from the edge and fallen down into the arena's floor.

He felt a light pain in his legs, but not too much. In fact, he was expecting to have one broken bone or two, but it wasn't the case.

However, it wasn't time to care about that; he immediately ran to the colossus who was lying on his back trying to get up like a turtle.

Blu jumped on his belly and smiled as he noticed a magic sigil at the middle of it revealing his weak point.

Without losing another second, he took his sword in his wing and grabbed the fur with the other.

He then charged his weapon before stabbing it deeply into the colossus's sigil.

The lizard screamed in pain as Blu retired the blade making a jet of darkness flew into his face.

It was weird though; Blu was getting so used to this that he almost enjoyed it.

After two more stabs, the lizard finally managed to get back on his feet making Blu fall off.

This last one didn't lose another second and quickly ran back into the arena's courtyard to get protected from the lizard's shoots.

Once inside the courtyard, Blu quickly ran up the stairs as he was hearing the colossus's blast making impact with the entrance.

Once he reached the second floor, he took his bow and walked to an open window.

He then shoots an arrow to the colossus which enraged him again and began to climb up the wall as Blu quickly ran to the other side of the arena.

Once Kuromori was high enough, Blu did the same again; he shot two arrows into his legs making him fall into the arena's floor.

Then, he jumped down again cashing some damages, but not a lot.

Without losing another second, he quickly ran to the colossus's stomach, to the sigil, and grabbed his sword ready to finish the job.

He delivered two more stabs making the colossus agonising.

Then, he lifted his sword in the air ready to deliver the final blow.

Finally, he stabbed his sword one last time into the sigil and heard the colossus's last scream of pain before this last one faded to silence and left his body lying on the ground lifeless.

Blu putted the sword out of the now-dead monster before noticing his body becoming all black and some black tendrils jumping out of his body.

Blu: (Here we go again.)

He said with closing his eyes ready for what was gonna happen.

Then, what he was expecting to happen happened; the black tendrils went through him making the colossus entering his soul.

Like always, he was feeling pain into his whole being and was beginning to lose conscious.

Finally, he collapsed on the now-dead colossus falling asleep ready to be brought back to the Shrine by his friend.

END OF THE CHAPTER


	10. Earthquake

Chapter 9 earthquake

Blu was flying through a black tunnel with a light at the end of it.

He was hearing a voice...

"_Blu..."_

Blu immediately recognized this voice.

_Blu: "Jewel?"_

Suddenly, the light became so bright that he became blind.

* * *

Blu slowly begun to awoke to find his loyal horse friend licking his face.

Blu: "Agro, stop! That tickles!"

Agro obeyed.

Agro: "You were making a nightmare; I wanted to help you."

Blu nodded in understatement before going back on his feet.

Then, he turned his head to see his friends, Rake, Arrancard and Sparky looking at him.

He then walked in front of Arrancard and kneeled to his size.

Blu: "Listen, Arrancard; I must tell you something. It's about the colossus I killed."

Arrancard: "It was a lizard, isn't it?"

Blu looked in shock as Arrancard knew what he was gonna say.

Arrancard: "Rake told me. Don't blame yourself; you simply defended yourself and it was to complete Dormin's quest."

Blu smiled as his friend understood the situation.

Speaking of which, he turned his head toward the hole in the roof ready to heard Dormin talk.

Dormin:" Thy next foe is...

The land where trees nary grow...

It sleeps in a dry lake bed...

A rude awakening."

The sentence finished, Blu immediately turned to Agro.

Blu: "Let's go, Agro!"

He said with jumping on her back.

Agro: "Here we go!"

She screamed with riding out of the shrine followed by Rake in the air.

**(I'm gonna skip to the part where they arrive at the geyser zone)**

* * *

Agro stopped close to a geyser which justly sends a jet of water in the air.

Blu: "Is there a problem, Agro?"

Agro: "No. I just wanna know; do you want to take a shower?"

Blu looked curiously.

He then noticed that indeed, his feathers were covered in mud from his previous fights.

Blu: "Yeah, a little shower would be good."

He said with getting down from Agro, putting his inventory on the ground and walking in front of the geyser.

Once another jet jumped out, Blu putted a bit of his wing in it to discover that it was pretty warm.

Suddenly, he heard a noise from behind him and turned to see that it was Agro.

Blu: "What are you doing?"

Agro: "Nothing; I just want to take a shower too. I'm not very clean neither, you know."

She said with showing some mud on her fur with her hoof.

Blu lightly blushed.

Agro: "Is there a problem?"

Blu: "No. It's just that... I'm not used to take shower with a girl."

Agro giggled.

Agro: "Well, it's not a bad thing, you know."

She said with joining Blu under the water jet.

Then, the two friends cleaned their body with the geyser's water.

Blu was rubbing his body with his wings while Agro was doing the same with her hooves.

After some minutes, Blu noticed that Agro was staring at him with a weird look.

Blu: "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Agro: "Oh, for nothing. I-I just found you sexy, when you're wet."

She said with blushing a little.

Blu chuckled.

Blu: "You're aren't bad yourself, you know."

He said which made Agro blush even more as the two went back at cleaning themselves.

* * *

After some minutes, the shower was over and the two friends went back on the search for the next colossus.

Then, they arrived close to a huge cave which caught their attention.

Blu: "You think what I'm thinking?"

Agro nodded.

Agro: "Let's see this cave!"

She said with riding toward the cave.

Once they arrived in front of it, Agro immediately stopped.

Blu: "What's going on, Agro?"

Agro: "Do you recognize that sound?"

Blu looked curiously and listened carefully before putting a surprised look on his face.

Blu: "Ho no!"

Suddenly, something came out of the cave; it was a king of huge creature like Quadratus, but in a turtle form.

Despite being chocked by the creature's apparition, Blu managed to talk.

Blu: "AGRO! RUN!"

He didn't have to tell it twice as Agro quickly ran away from the giant monster.

While running away, Blu looked back at the colossus to, surprisingly, see that he was focusing a kind of energy into his mouth.

He immediately understood what he was gonna do.

Blu: "AGRO! RUN IN ZIG ZAG!"

Agro obeyed as Basaran (the colossus's name) shot many energy blasts which Agro managed to dodge.

Agro: "Geez! That was close!"

Blu: "We must find a way to put him down!"

* * *

Sometime after, Blu and Agro tried many ways to put the colossus down in vain.

Agro: "Darn it! There is no way to put him down!"

Blu was about to say something, but then, something else caught his attention; the geysers.

Blu: "Could it be... YES! Agro, I know how to put him down!"

Agro: "How?"

Blu: "We need to bring him to one of these geysers!"

He said with showing the closer one with his wing.

Agro: "Blu, you're awesome!"

She said with riding around to get the colossus's attention and make him follow them.

Finally, they stopped as the colossus arrived above the geyser.

All they had to do now was to wait until the geyser sends another jet of water.

Basaran started to charge a blast shoot in his mouth.

Blu: "Wait for it..."

He was sweating just like Agro as the energy into the colossus's mouth was getting bigger.

Blu: "Wait for it..."

Suddenly, just as Basaran was about to shoot, the geyser sends a jet of water under him lifting him in the air and interrupting his shoot.

Blu: "YES!"

However, something was wrong; despite being lift in the air, Basaran used his two right feet to prevent him from falling.

Blu: "AGRO! RIDE, NOW!"

Agro obeyed and ran straight under the lifted body of Basaran.

Once there, Blu quickly took his bow and an arrow in his wings and aimed it at one of Basaran's feet.

He quickly shot his arrow at it before shooting another one at the other.

Basaran lost his balance and fallen on his side making the ground shaking at the impact.

Blu: "QUICK! LET'S GET TO HIM BEFORE HE GOES BACK ON HIS FEET!"

Agro obeyed and ran toward Basaran's belly.

Once arrived in front of it, Blu, who was standing with his feet on Agro's back, jumped and grabbed the colossus's fur, beginning to climb up.

Once he arrived at the top, Basaran managed to get back on his feet.

Luckily, Blu grabbed a part of his shell to not fall down.

Then, he began running on the colossus's back, careful not to fall down as he was shaking hard.

Finally, after a hard running, he arrived on top of the colossus's head and immediately noticed the sigil on his skull.

Without losing a second, he grabbed his fur and used his sword to stab it making the colossus scream in pain each time.

* * *

Finally, after 4 stabs, Blu delivered a final one which made the colossus screaming one last time before collapsing on the ground lifeless.

As the colossus's body was getting all black, Blu jumped down ready for what's gonna happen next.

Suddenly, the black tendril went through his body making him feel pain and collapsing to the ground.

The last thing he saw before falling unconscious was Agro and Rake running toward him.

End of the chapter


	11. End

**Yo, since nobody is interested in this story and I need to focus on my Super Rio Saga, we will skip immediately to the last colossus and the ending.**

_Blu was flying through the endless black tunnel with the light at the end after defeating the 23th colossus._

_Blu: (Come on... One last time...)_

_He though as he reached the end of the tunnel._

* * *

For the last time, Blu was slowly regaining conscious into the Shrine of Worship.

He was feeling a soft thing stroking his head at his cheeks level which made him smile believing it was Agro still licking him.

Blu: "Agro. Stop. It's okay, I get up."

He said with slowly getting up and opening his eyes.

Suddenly, he gasped as he wasn't met by Agro's tongue, but a pair of turquoise eyes along with a black beak and light blue feathers that he easily recognized.

Blu: "J-Jewel?"

The two birds just stood in silence before tears begun to flow out of Jewel's eyes and she immediately wrapped her wings around Blu putting him into a hug.

Blu was so shocked that he wanted to say words, but find himself unable to.

?: "DADDY!"

Suddenly, Blu saw three little blue balls jumping and hugging him at his stomach level; his three kids.

All of them begun crying in joy into his feathers.

?: "Amigo!"

Blu then noticed many familiar figures close to him; his friends Rafael, Nico, Pedro and Mimi.

Pedro: "I knew we would find him! I knew it!"

Then, Blu looked behind them to see his other friends Agro, Rake, Arrancard and Sparky looking with innocents smiles.

Then, Blu putted an angry look on his face before rudely pushing Jewel and the kids away from him with his wings.

Blu: "What the heck are you all doing here?!"

He asked with a face mixed with anger and surprise.

His friends and family looked at him with puzzled looks.

Carla: "What do you think; we were searching for you since days!"

Tiago: "Yeah!"

Bia: "Luckily for us that you left 50% of hints that hallowed us to find your position."

Suddenly, Mimi took his head into both of her wings.

Mimi: "Dear lord! What happened to you?! You're covered in mud and your hairs are super-long!"

Jewel then interrupted the conversation.

Jewel: "Whatever. We'll talk about it on the way back to home. Come on, let's go!"

She said with grabbing Blu's wing with her and walking toward the way back to the land's exit.

However, Blu broke free from her grip and walked back.

Blu: "Hey, hey! Wait a minute! What make you think that I'll come with you?"

His friends looked at him with puzzled looks.

Jewel: "The question is "Why don't you come?"."

Blu spat in disgust on the ground.

Blu: "Well, maybe because I'm happy here."

All of his friends looked with surprised looks.

Jewel: "Blu! Don't be ridiculous! Our home is back there, at the Amazon."

Blu: "Amazon, home? Misery island you mean!"

Jewel began being angry.

Jewel: "Blu! We already talked about this! Doesn't what I said awake something in you?"

Blu: "Wait, what was it?"

He said with putting a wing on his chin pretending to think.

Blu: "Oh yeah; "Stop thinking about just yourself and start thinking about us." Isn't it?"

He said remembering the hurt words she told him.

Blu: "Well, sorry to announce it to you, but things have changed a lot!"

Jewel: "Well, it doesn't seem!"

Blu then putted a surprised look on his face.

Blu: "Really?! Well, open your eyes; I've fought 23 monsters for Dormin, risked my life many times for Agro, killed a monster for Arrancard and making music to make Sparky and Rake happy. So, listen to me; if, after all that, you still think that I'm selfish, then you're just a big dumb!"

Everybody gasped in shock; it was the first time that Blu threw an insult at Jewel.

Despite being under shock, Jewel managed to talk.

Jewel: "Listen, Blu, back at the Amazon, after your departure, I had an argument with my father."

Blu looked at her curiously.

Jewel: "After you flew away, my father told me that I should just forget about you and go with Roberto."

Blu: (Why am I not surprised?)

Jewel: "I refused and said nonstop that we had to go search for you, but he refused to let me go out here saying that it was too dangerous. However, I managed to fly away from the tribe, along with the kids and our friends, after telling my dad that I wish he wasn't my dad and that I understand why my mom died; because he was a coward."

Blu looked at her in shock.

Jewel: "Then, we went to search for you. Thanks to Bia's intelligence, we managed to find your position after a whole week. We arrived yesterday, when you were unconscious. During this time, Agro and the other explained everything about the colossus and your quest. Finally, you awaken."

Blu was owned as he truly didn't know what to say.

However, he acted like Jewel didn't say anything and walked toward Agro.

Blu: "Come on, Agro; let's get the job finish!"

Nico and Pedro between Blu and Agro.

Nico: "Wow! Watcha doin, Blu?"

Pedro: "Yeah; you don't need this wish anymore!"

Blu: "Out of my way!"

He said with pushing the two little birds out of the way and continuing walking toward Agro.

Before he could get to Agro, Rafael putted himself in front of Blu.

Rafael: "Blu! You can't just ignoring your family and go away like this!"

Blu: "Look at me do."

He said trying to trespass Rafael, but he won't let him go.

Rafael: "No, Blu! I won't let you do this!"

Suddenly, Blu crossed his wing like a fist and punched Rafael in the stomach making him skip a breath and spit some saliva out of his beak.

Everybody, including Blu's friends, gasped in shock.

Blu then simply went on Agro's back ignoring what he just did to Rafael.

Blu: "Come on, Agro; we've lost enough time like this."

He said as Agro slowly ride out of the shrine followed by Rake in the air.

Jewel walked at the shrine's entrance and looked at Blu riding away with Agro.

Tears begun to flow out of her eyes.

Jewel: "Blu..."

Back on Blu and Agro's side...

Blu: "Okay, the sword tell that we have to go far south for this final battle."

Blu and Agro went through a great part of the land (you should listen to Wolf's Rain theme while imagining the scene) before arriving in front of a huge stone door which was between two pillars of rock.

* * *

Blu and Agro went on a circle stone on the ground which was illuminated by a hole in the door.

Then, Blu lifted his sword and pointed the light beam into the hole of the door.

Suddenly, the door opened, showing a long path for Blu and Agro.

After a few seconds of silence,

Blu: "Come on, Agro. Let's finish this once and for all!"

Agro nodded and begun to ride into the path between the canyons.

After a few second, they arrived across some rock stairs.

Agro immediately begun the walk them up with some difficulty.

While climbing the stairs, Blu looked up to see Rake and nodded as this last one did the same.

Once arrived upstairs, they ran across a stone bridge hanging many meters above the ground.

Blu looked down and couldn't saw the ground making him shiver.

However, on the other side was a wall leading to the top of the place where the last colossus must be.

Seeing Agro's fear, Blu chose to encourage her.

Blu: "Come on, Agro; this is the last time. After, we will live in peace."

Agro nodded.

Agro: "Okay; let's finish this once and for all!"

She said as she took momentum before beginning to run toward the bridge.

Then, she jumped high and landed on the bridge.

Suddenly, the bridge immediately begun to break under Agro's weight to Blu's horror.

Blu: "AGRO! RUN!"

She obeyed and begun to run quickly on the bridge which was close to fall down with them despite Agro's speed.

Then, once arrived at the other end of the bridge, Agro jumped to the other side and landed on a plat form right in front of the other side.

Suddenly, this platform was breaking down.

Realizing the situation, Agro shoved her back and threw Blu on the safe part of the side.

After falling to the ground, Blu immediately looked back to see Agro beginning to fall.

Blu: "AGRO!"

He screamed as he immediately rushed to her and, before she could fall off, grabbed one of her hooves with both of his wings, preventing her from falling.

However, he couldn't pull her up due to her superior weight.

Blu: "Hang on, Agro!"

He screamed trying to pull her up.

Agro: "You can't! Just let me go!"

Blu: "NEVER!"

Suddenly, Rake flew down and grabbed the other hove trying to pull her up too, but it didn't changed a lot.

Rake: "Hang on, Agro! We will put you out of here!"

Agro shook her head.

Agro: "You can't. Just let me go."

Blu: "Don't say that!"

Agro: "Blu, look at me."

Blu obeyed and putted his brown eyes into her yellow ones.

Agro: "You can finish this. I know you can."

Blu: "Agro..."

He said as tears begun to flow out of his eyes.

Agro: "Blu, I've been lucky to have the chance to be your companion through this entire journey. I'm happy to have the luck to meet you, Blu. I have to follow the path of life. Don't worry; we'll see each other again, when the time will come. Promise-me, Blu... promise-me that you will make the right choices."

Blu: "I-I will try."

Agro: "Thank you, Blu...Thank you..."

She said with tears in her eyes.

Then, her hooves let go of Blu and Rake's wings leaving her to fall to her fate as Blu and Rake watched helplessly.

Blu and Rake just stood there in silence for a good moment.

Finally, Blu fallen on his knee and begun to cry hard.

In one moment, all the darkness inside him turned into a soft light.

Rake, also saddened, putted a wing over Blu's shoulders.

Rake: "I'm sorry, Blu."

Blu whipped some tears away from his face before looking at Rake.

Blu: "It is my fault; I'm the one who putted her into this freakin journey!"

Rake: "Don't say that; Agro knew the risk, but chose to go alongside with you because she knew it was the right choice."

This made a flash come into Blu's soul.

Blu: "Choices... I have made a lot of wrong choices. Like giving up my family."

Rake then sat next to him listening to his speech.

Blu: "Jewel... When she kissed me, I felt all my problems disappeared. I found true love. Then, we had kids. Three beautiful miracles. When they hatched, Tiago, my only son, crawled to me like a baby. He extended his wings because he wanted me to take him. He gently took him in my wings. He nuzzled his head into my chest's feathers before falling asleep."

Rake looked at him with a surprised look; a few minutes ago, Blu was a harsh guy who had only thirst for fight, now, he was all soft and gentle. Like if Agro's death changed something inside him.

He then whipped his tears with his wing before taking his sword.

Blu: "I shouldn't have thrown all this away! If I get out of this fight alive, I will go back to my family and apologize for everything!"

Rake: (Yeah, if you get out alive.)

He wanted to say, but chose to say something else.

Rake: "Now, you talk! Let's go end this once and for all!"

Blu nodded before turning to the wall and beginning to climb up toward his last fight.

* * *

After a long way to the top, Blu finally arrived on a platform, in front of some rock stairs.

He then lifted his eyes up with a little smile.

Blu: (Finally...)

He said as he looked at his last opponent; a huge human-like creature wrapped inside some platforms with some light around his wrists and two orange eyes looking directly toward Blu at the other side of the huge field separating them.

The sky was completely dark; a huge wind was smashing the place alongside with a huge rain wetting the two lone fighters (and the eagle watching them).

Blu, then, grabbed his sword in his right wing and pointed it toward the giant.

Blu: "For Agro..."

He said before beginning to run through the field with a fierce rage.

Suddenly, Malus (the colossus's name) lifted a hand toward him and shot a lightning bolt which caused a great explosion and send Blu back a few meters away.

Blu slowly went back on his feet covered by scratches and bleeding a little.

Blu: "That's all you got?!"

He screamed before charging again.

Suddenly, Malus shot again.

Blu quickly noticed some rocks which he could uses as a protection and jumped behind it at the moment the lightning bolt made impact with the ground.

Blu: "Get ready, cause I'm coming!"

**(I'm gonna skip to the part where he arrives under the colossus since the get-to-the-colossus part isn't very interesting)**

Blu finally arrived under the colossus, seeing that his under body was made of a yellow and dark thing.

However, he didn't care and went behind the colossus before beginning to climb up his structure.

After climbing up for a few minutes, Blu arrived at the colossus's back where he could see a scar like some of his previous opponents had.

Without losing another second, he grabbed on his back fur and stabbed his sword into the weakpoint making Malus scream in pain.

Suddenly, he noticed that Malus's left hand arrived close to him, probably because of the pain.

He quickly took the opportunity and jumped on his palm.

Feeling Blu, Malus quickly brought his hand back to where she was an inspected it to see our blue friend holding on it.

He shook his hand trying to get rid of Blu in vain as this last one was too determined to win for his friends and family (and because he didn't wanted to fall from so high too).

Once the colossus calmed down, Blu went on his feet, careful not to lose his balance, and went on the colossus's wrist.

There, he jumped on the colossus's chest, grabbing the tip of a platform careful not to fall.

Then, he begun climb up by grabbing his fur and make his way toward the giant's head.

Finally, he arrived on the back of the colossus head.

He looked on the front, where he could see the entire island, and back, where he could see the whole sea.

However, he didn't cared and made his way on the top of Malus's head to see the ultimate sigil.

He immediately took his sword ready to deliver a stab.

Blu: "That's for Agro!"

He screamed before stabbing his sword into the sigil making the giant scream in pain and shaking his head trying to get rid of Blu.

Despite the gravitate force, Blu refused to give up; he went through too much fights and lost too many people who he loved to stop now.

For the following seconds, he delivered stabs for each people close to him; the first one for Agro, the second for Arrancard, the third for Rafael, the fourth for Sparky, the fifth for his kids and the last one...

Blu: "This one is for JEWEL!"

He screamed as he delivered the ultimate last stab into the sigil.

Malus let out his last scream before slowly letting his now-dead corpse falling front. However, his body stayed in place as he was bounded to the ground.

Blu, who was still on the top of the giant's head looked up to see the sky beginning to clear to let the sun shine again.

Blu smiled; his quest was now over.

He was so happy that he forgot the colossus tendrils which jumped out of nowhere and pierced his body.

He simply coughed some black smoke before letting himself fall from the top toward the ground.

Blu: "I did it, Agro..."

He said with letting a tear out of his eye before closing both of them while falling unconscious.

* * *

_Blu was flying through the black tunnel with the light at the end._

_Blu: "It's...over..."_

_He said as the light became brighter..._

* * *

Despite slowly waking up, Blu chose to rest a little.

However, he was hearing things;

?: "Daddy!"

?: "Is he okay?"

He recognized these voices; his three little miracles.

Rake: "Don't worry; he should wake up in no long."

Suddenly, he felt something warm and soft touching his feathers.

?: "Blu! Please, wake up! I'm sorry about everything! Please! Please, let us know that you're okay!"

Blu recognized this voice; it was the one that he loved.

Jewel: "I love you, Blu! I love you!"

Suddenly, Blu slowly putted his wing over Jewel making her lifting her head to be met by a smile from Blu.

Blu: "I love you too."

He said with putting her into a kiss.

Despite being chocked, Jewel kissed Blu back.

Bia, Carla and Tiago: "DADDY!"

They screamed in joy as they jumped on their father putting him into a hug.

All the others were charmed by this scene.

They finally broke the hug and let Blu go back on his feet.

Jewel's face turned to a sad one.

Jewel: "Blu, sorry about Agro."

Blu lifted her head with his wing.

Blu: "Don't blame yourself, Jewel; it's nobody's fault."

Suddenly, Rake came between them.

Rake: "Yo, I don't want to interrupt the retrieving, but I think our blue hero have a wish to fulfill."

Blu gasped as he remembered the reason of his quest and looked up at Dormin's hole.

Dormin: "The quest has been completed...

You have defeated all 24 colossi...

Now, you wish shall be fulfilled...

You will, now, forget about your old family..."

Blu: "Wait, wait, Dormin! If it's possible, I would like to change my wish."

Dormin stayed in silence for a few seconds.

Dormin: "As you wish...

What would this wish be?"

Blu thought about it for a moment.

Blu: "I wish to return to the Amazon with my friends and family."

He turned back to see all of his friends looking at him with smiles.

Dormin: "If this is what you want, your wish shall be fulfilled."

* * *

Later on, Blu gave up his fighter abilities and regained his ability to fly.

He was now ready to go back in the Amazon with his family.

Blu: "You're sure you don't wanna come with us, guys?"

He asked to Sparky, Arrancard and Rake.

Rake: "Nah; we'll be happy here. It's our home."

Blu: "Okay, but remember that you can come to say "hi" when you want."

They all nodded.

Suddenly, a light begun to wrap Blu and his friend before disappearing with them, meaning that they went back at the Amazon.

Sparky: "*sigh* I'm gonna miss them."

Arrancard: "Me too."

The three stayed in silence until Rake broke it.

Rake: "Wanna go explore the island?"

Sparky and Arrancard: "YEAH!"

There with they ran out of the shrine ready to go explore the island.

END


End file.
